


All Your Dreams Are Made Of Strawberry Lemonade

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts Third Year, from the song Talk Tonight, sleepy, title from Oasis lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Its nap time, Harry." Hermione told him sleepily, Harry blinked in surprise as he closed the book he was reading. Hermione already looked like she was half asleep as Harry tried in vein to squirm his way free. </p><p>"Come on, Hermione." He continued his struggles, cursing how small he still is despite the food at Hogwarts and Mrs Weasel's fussing during the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Your Dreams Are Made Of Strawberry Lemonade

\---

"Hermione?" Harry asked hesitantly as she curled in to his side, her feet thrown over his lap as she leans in to his side. "What are you doing?"

"Shh." Hermione muttered, patting his unruly hair, which to her muddled and sleep deprived mind was probably a comforting and reassuring gesture. 

"Um. Im going to need that arm back." He tells her, baffled and amused by what was happening, even if he didn't actually know what was happening. 

"Its nap time, Harry." Hermione told him sleepily, Harry blinked in surprise as he closed the book he was reading. Hermione already looked like she was half asleep as Harry tried in vein to squirm his way free. 

"Come on, Hermione." He continued his struggles, cursing how small he still is despite the food at Hogwarts and Mrs Weasel's fussing during the holidays. 

"No. Harry, come on." She tells him as he gives up his struggles and leans back in to her as he throws his book to the side of the sofa he was sitting on in the comfortable common room. 

Hermione opened her eyes, eyelids still heavy and trying to close as she fought off sleeps alluring hold. "You haven't slept at all tonight and I know that you won't sleep later either. Just like you didn't yesterday or the day before that. Or before that." Harry opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by Hermione. "I know you haven't been sleeping well, Harry, neither have I. We should sleep before we snap and either destroy the world or conquer it." 

Harry blinked, he was tired, but, "'Mione you're not even making sense."

"Shh. Sleeping."

Harry sighed. It couldn't hurt to get some sleep, he leaned to the side where Hermione sat and closed his eyes and allowed sleep to catch him as he comfortably fell asleep with his friend." 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from 'Talk Tonight' by Oasis.


End file.
